


niin paljon enemmän (oon sun)

by liljis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Slash, Suomi | Finnish, draama, kaverisuhteet, originalwork - Freeform, romanssi, söpöily
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liljis/pseuds/liljis
Summary: Niklas ja Venja. Parhaat kaverit, läheiset ystävät, alasti samassa sängyssä...





	niin paljon enemmän (oon sun)

**Author's Note:**

> Heissan! Tämä on tosiaan tämmönen raapalesarja mun rakkaista pojistani <3 "Luvut" on 100-350 sanaa, koska ovat tosiaan rapsuja, mutta laitan varmaan useamman aina samaan niin eivät oo turhan lyhkäsiä :)

**1.**

_ **Niklas** _

Mä avasin Venjan kämpän oven omilla avaimillani, kun en tiennyt oliko se ehtinyt vielä kauppareissultaan kotiin. Kireänkuuloinen keskustelu, saksaksi, kuitenkin kertoi mulle, että Venja oli kotona.

”Ich kann ihm nicht glauben! Warum kann er uns nicht einfach so verlassen, wie er es vor einem Jahr getan hat?” Mä kuulin Venjan turhautuneen äänen keittiöstä, ennen kuin astuin esiin ja se lopetti puhelunsa nopeasti.

”Ai moi, sä tulit jo”, se sanoi iloisesti, mutta sen hymy ei ylettynyt silmiin asti.

”Joo, äiti oli lähteny töihin niin pääsin helpolla”, mä naurahdin, mutta vakavoiduin sitten. ”Mikä on?”

”Tatiana soitti. Sascha oli taas soitellu sille ja kyselly mun numeroa…” Venja mumisi, ihan niin kuin mä olin aavistellutkin.

”Vittu sen kanssa”, mä kirosin, halaten mun parasta ystävää tiukasti vasten mun rintaa. ”Juhani tossa itseasiassa just soitteli ja pyys baariin illalla, mutta taidanki pyytää porukan tänne juomiensa kanssa. Sä tarviit selkeesti jotain muuta ajateltavaa, vai onks Lotte koska tulossa kotiin?”

”Lotte on Linnean perheen kanssa jossain telttailemassa, että kuulostaa hyvältä suunnitelmalta”, Venja sanoi ja virnisti jo aikasta aidommin.

_Suunnitelmiin muutos, käske porukka Vennille _– **17:16 **✔✔

Juhani luki mun viestin saman tien, mutta ei vastannut, vaikkakin oli paikalla. Luultavasti, koska se infos muuta porukkaa suunnitelmien muutoksesta.

_Joo, mä infosin niitä ja se on kaikille ok. Tullaan seittemän mais _– **17:22**

”Juhani laitto et porukka tulee seittemän mais”, mä sanoin ja pörrötin Venjan sotkuisia hiuksia ja se katsahti mua, tietäen etten voinut vastustaa sen koiranpentuilmettä.

”Niklas… Niki, rakas kultsimussukkaiseni, hanipöö, korvaamaton aarteeni –”

”Okei, okei, riittää”, mä keskeytin sen naurahtaen, ”Mitä sä haluat?”

Venja hymyili suloista hymyänsä säteillen ja veti mut perässään olkkariin. Ei sen tarvinnut edes kertoa mulle mitä se halus, näin tapahtui harva se päivä ja mä tiesin jo mitä odottaa. Vensku suurin piirtein syöksyi mun päälle, kun mä sain itseni aseteltua siihen sen ruskealle kangassohvalle, ja takertui muhun ilman mitään epämukavuuden merkkejä.

”Herätä mut tunnin päästä, kiltti?” Se sanoi ja katsoi mua taas niillä sen ruskeilla silmillään, ihan kuin mä olisin sanonut ei muutenkaan.

”Joo joo, nuku sä vaan, rakas”, mä kuiskasin ja suutelin Venjan otsaa, kietoen mun kädet sen ympärille.

Mun mahassa lenteli perhosia, ainakin kokonainen parvi.

**Author's Note:**

> ”Ich kann ihm nicht glauben! Warum kann er uns nicht einfach so verlassen, wie er es vor einem Jahr getan hat?" Meinaa silleen jotenkuten käännettynä, että: "Mä en voi uskoa sitä (häntä)! Miksei se (hän) voi vaan jättää meitä rauhaan niin kuin se (hän) teki vuosi sitten?"


End file.
